Alien Raybeak
are ornithoid aliens from the P413 Nebula that came to Earth to capture humans to replenish their planet's slave supply. The alien leader's eyes were red color and his followers' eyes were yellow. They were found and destroyed by Ultraman Tiga. Subtitles: *Alien Raybeak: *Virtual Alien Raybeak II: History Ultraman Tiga Alien Raybeak A bird like alien species, these creatures came to Earth to enslave humans. Back on their planet, a similar species of humans were their slaves. Unfortunately, the species became extinct. With no other alternative, they went to Earth. They were stationed at an old warehouse. One night, a boy was out alone when, and he saw the aliens. GUTS got there in time. Shinjoh and the boy were shot by the shrink ray, but Daigo managed to escape. GUTS. attacked the aliens at their hideout the next day. Daigo transformed into Tiga with the Spark Lens when he was out numbered. Ultraman Tiga managed to rescue the shrunk humans that were in the case. He gave them to Horii and Munakata. The Raybeak leader fought Tiga, he proved to be a match even in Tiga's Power Type. When Ultraman Tiga had the upper hand, Alien Raybeak made an attempt to escape in his ship. Tiga destroyed it after a short air chase. Virtual Alien Raybeak II Later in episode 42, Faivas created a virtual version of Alien Raybeak leader named . After Yazumi destroyed a mind-controlled boy's virtual Alien Muzan avatar, he sent another virtual avatar, Virtual Alien Raybeak to attack him. A mysterious girl appeared and escort Yazumi to safety. Later, the Alien Raybeak avatar appeared and attacked the duo until Yazumi shot the alien, deleting him Trivia *Voice Actors: Hirohiko Kakegawa, Masaharu Sato *Suit Actors: TBA **Boss: Shogo Shioya **Followers: Mitsunori Matsuda and others *They may be a homage to Dada as they both have shrink ray guns, and collect humans. *In the 4Kids dub, the leader mentions humans being traded like Pokémon. *Virtual Raybeak suit actor: Hiromi Shinjo *In episode 42, Alien Raybeak was alternatively spelled as Alien Raybeek in one of Faivas' computers. Ultraman Dyna After a strange comet fell into Matsumoto City, various past enemies of Super GUTS and GUTS began on a roaming spree, scaring the citizens. Super GUTS officers Ryo and Asuka were on a patrol and suddenly Ryo witnessed her old enemy, Bishmel walking towards them and fired, as it vanished while Asuka instead sees the enemy as Alien Raybeak. The two stated to each other about the different enemy they saw, thus making them confused. Data - Followers= Alien Raybeak Followers :;Stats *Height: 2.2 m *Weight: 130 kg *Origin: Planet Raybeak of P413 Nebula :;Powers and Weapons *Shrink Gun: Each Alien Raybeak can be equipped with a special gun that shrinks and captures targets. Raybeek2.jpg|Shrink Gun }} - Virtual= Virtual Alien Raybeak II :;Stats *Height: 2.25 m *Weight: 0 kg *Origin: Town :;Powers and Weapons *Blaster: Virtual Alien Raybeak II can be equipped with a special gun but unlike the original function which shrinks and captures targets, it fires a blue laser. *Teleport: Virtual Alien Raybeak II can teleport. Virtual Alien Raybeak II Blaster.gif|Blaster Virtual_Alien_Raybeak_II_Teleport.gif|Teleport }} Gallery Alien-Raybeak.jpg|Alien Raybeak Leader Alien-Raybeak2.jpg|Alien Raybeak Leader Raybeak.jpg Raybeek_Captain3.jpg|Alien Raybeak Leader vs. Ultraman Tiga Raybeek_Captain2.jpg Raybeek_Captain1.jpg Raybeek3.jpg AlienRaybeakEp13.png tuburaya_1997_034.jpg reybeak.gif Alien_Raybeak_imode.jpg Alien Raybeak.png|Alien Raybeak in a stage show. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Phantom Monster Army Members